Keep On Walking (TATA)
"Keep On Walking" is the second episode of the first season of Time And Time Again and the second episode overall. Synopsis Cuprite, Afghanite and Rose Water Opal are captured by a mysterious Homeworld gem. Story Cuprite’s mouth gaped in horror and her eyes widened in fear. She froze unable to move a single inch of her body as she watched the ship. It was descending and fast and clearly was heading right for the Gem Cavern the three friends called home. “What do we do?” Cuprite screamed. “We run!” Rose Water Opal screamed, the ship was closer to landing with every wasted second. They needed to move. “I can’t argue.” Aghanite replied as she glanced back at the ship, why on Earth was it shaped like a foot she asked herself before having her collar yanked by Cuprite and Rose Water Opal as the trio proceeded to run for their lives. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Mother of Pearl had received another com from her Diamond, “Who are those?” Mother of Pearl glanced below the ship to notice a trio running as fast as they could. One was dark pink and had long hair visible from miles above, one was a blur of blue, and the last was a light pink one who was hand in hard with the dark pink one. “I’m not sure my diamond, they don’t match the databases of the rebels. Should I leave them-” “Mother of Pearl,” Mother of Pearl gulped, only when white diamond was mad would she say the gems full name. “Yes my Diamond?” She gulped facing the com screen, White Diamond appeared more menacing than before. “What have I told you about ignoring and not capturing fellow gems?” “D-don’t do it?” Mother of Pearl asked with fear, her arms trembling. “Yes, good that you remember now.” “Of course my Diamond.” Mother of Pearl was still trembling. “And stop trembling! Now go get those gems, especially the blue one, yes the blue one.” “And who is the blue one?” Asked Mother of Pearl. White Diamond sighed, “The blue one, is an Afghanite, a time-breaker, a gem species known for the elusive power of time manipulation.” “And that means?” “This should be obvious Pearl, it means she can travel back in time.” _____________________________________________________________________________________ Afghanite noticed the ship was still descending and froze, “Gana stop freezing we need to run!” Rose Water Opal yelped with a tremble. “Watch the ship.” Afghanite whispered, “It’s stop following us when I stopped running, it wants me. Just let it have me, go be safe.” Afghanite said boldly. “We would never leave you.” Cuprite said with confidence, “You’re our best friend.” “I’m staying.” Afghanite said as she watched the ship, it was still descending, she wanted to know what it wanted and why it had come to Earth. “Then we are too.” Cuprite said boldly as she placed a hand on Afghanite`s shoulder causing her to blush and roll her eyes. “God we are so corny.” Afghanite scoffed childishly before smiling. _____________________________________________________________________________________ That was when the ship touched the ground. The trio was still standing together, hand in hand. Not a breath was taken no one moved as they watched the ship. Out of the one of toes of the large green foot ship came a gem. A pearl to be precise, why would a pearl come to Earth? Afghanite quickly recognized a white diamond present on her clothing, she was a follower for sure. The pearl adjusted her visor, “I’m looking for the Time-Breaker.” She said as she eyed the trio immediately stopping upon recognizing Afghanite. She met all the standards of a Time-Breaker. “You.” The pearl beckoned Afghanite, “come forward.” Afghanite was about to take a step but she felt hands grasp her wrists preventing her from moving. “Gana, you don’t know what she wants with you, she could hurt you!” Cuprite said as her grip tightened. “I want to keep you guys safe.” She whispered trying to free herself from the grasp. “You aren’t taking her.” Rose Water Opal said raising her voice. The pearl smirked as she summoned her weapon, it was a long saber with a sharp pointed blade. “Then I’ll just take all of you.” She replied with a laugh as she charged at the trio. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The first one to be poofed was Rose Water Opal, she was near defenseless without a weapon, Cuprite could only weep beyond the falling of her friend and we next to be poofed. The sword came near Afghanite multiple times as she dodged it, “You can just take me!” She said raising her voice. “Hmm, interesting the Time-Breaker is agreeable, far more useful than her friends.” Noted the pearl. Afghanite bent down scooping the gems of her fallen friends, “Don’t worry.” she whispered, “I’ll be with you soon.”